


Hideaway

by Multishipperlove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Nott forces Caleb to relax with her, Pillow & Blanket Forts, other mighty nein members mentioned, thoughts about their past crop up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Nott gets some new pillows from an undisclosed source and decides to put them to good use.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
> “I got us new pillows.” with Nott and Caleb, platonically? (also may I sugest... pillow fort xD) 
> 
> From this list: [Sleepy/Cozy Prompts 💤✨](https://blissfulparker.tumblr.com/post/189637902863/sleepycozy-prompts)

“I got us new pillows!” Nott announces one day, loudly, as she comes through the door along with the gentle sound of Caduceus' wind chimes above her. And true to her words, she seems to have managed to somehow stack at least five pillows on her arms, all almost as big as her. 

Caleb is the only one home at the moment, and gives her a properly confused look over the brim of his book. “...pillows? I wasn't aware we had a shortage.” 

Nott shrugs and walks over to where he's sitting, dumping them on the floor with a wide grin. “Well, not anymore!” 

Caleb looks from the pillows to Nott and back again, and gets the sudden urge to ask her how she got them. Did she actually pay or was that an old habit coming through again? Either way, he quickly decides that it doesn't really matter. There's no going back now and he made a decision a long time ago not to judge her for how she... aquires things. For the longest time, it was the only thing keeping them alive after all. 

Instead, he puts his book aside and joins her on the floor, where she's started to arrange them. “What are you doing?” 

“Planning,” she mutters, before going right back to ignoring him. He offers his help once, but is shot down without a second glance. So eventually he decides to leave her to it, whatever it is she's doing (he has an idea, but it seems so far out there that he doesn't even mention it), and takes his book to the war room instead. If she changes her mind, she knows where to find him. 

Surprisingly, that's exactly what happens about half an hour later. He doesn't get the warning of the wind chimes this time, as Nott bursts through the door of the war room, but at least it gets his attention. 

“Caleb!” she all but shouts, as she's already standing right beside him, tugging the book from his hands with a surprising gentleness. “I got something to show you, 'cmon.”

“But- Nott, I was just-” 

She ignores his half-hearted protest, already pushing him out of his chair, and he can't help but smile slightly at her insistence. He still wonders what could have gotten her so excited though. 

(Surely not the few pillows from earlier. He's almost ashamed to admit it, but with how much gold and platinum has passed their hands in the last few months, he finds himself not getting as excited about these small luxuries as he used to)

As she leads him back to the living room area, he starts to understand though. Right next to the couch is an assortment of what almost looks like every pillow, blanket, sheet and other kind of fabric they own, and some part of him realizes she must have carried them down from each room seperately. 

When they reach the front of the fort, he almost has to laugh. There's a big sheet of paper glued to it somehow, reading “KEEP OUT” in Nott's neat handwriting. 

“That's- that looks quite nice,” he finally says, realizing she's waiting for some kind of reaction from him. The slight smile that flits across her face tells him it seems to be the right answer. 

“It's kind of like old times, you know, just a lot more comfortable,” she tells him. “Hiding away in small places and all that.” 

And Caleb has to admit, she's not wrong. On the many nights they hadn't been able to afford an In or a room literally anywhere else, hiding in a makeshift shelters had sometimes been their only option. He didn't exactly miss these days, but there was something... familiar about it. Someting nice. Especially since this one wasn't in some muddy alleyway and still letting in the rain. 

“So that's your plan for the rest of day?” he asks, smiling now as well. “Would you maybe allow me to join you?” 

She rolls her eyes at his pretended question and just nudges him forward. “Of course, doing it by myself would only be half the fun. Come on.”

So Caleb gets down on his knees and crawls in first, settling down cross legged with his back against the sturdy armrest of the couch. Without being prompted he casts dancing lights, dimming the globules down enough to only leave a pleasant glow around them, as Nott settles down as well. 

Somehow he only notices now that she's still holding his book from earlier, and without a word she passes it back to him and leans against his side, getting comfortable. Caleb watches with a fond look as she quickly dozes off, her back towards the entrance of the fort and apparently blocking out the whole world at the moment, everything but their little crawlspace and his own breathing that still disturbs the air. 

He's honestly not sure if there's something going on here, if he should be concerned at her sudden need to recreate something they left behind so long ago. But he could be reading too much into this, and he will take a pillow fort over excessive drinking any day. So for now, he accepts their little repieve for what it is, a chance to relax. 

And even the others seem to respect this, for whatever reason. Caleb can hear them as they come home, one after the other, even though the noises are muffled for them. Beau is the only one who pokes her head in, briefly, just to make sure they're okay. Caleb gives her a thumbs up, and it's enough to get her to leave again. 

And when evening comes around and a furry hand appears just long enough to push two bowls of soup towards them, he makes a mental note to thank the others somehow. But again, he decides that can wait until later. Tomorrow, even. For now, he relaxes.


End file.
